Grojband: Love story
by Frozenprincezz
Summary: Corney flic. Laney stubs her toe and Corey over dramatically thinks shes sick and takes care of her. But Corey always thought when she blushed it ment she was sick but soon he FINALLY realising what it means ans realises Laney loves him. Then some awkward moments and two smirking twins packed! Collab with Imagrojian rated T for safty and NO SWEAR OR DEATH OR RUDE CONTENT.


It was a peaceful day in Peaceville, as Corey, and Laney were hanging out in 'The Groj,' doing nothing. As usual, Corey had his arm wrapped around Laney's shoulders, which made her as red as her hair. After awhile, Corey complained while giving Laney a cute look, "I'm thirsty, Lanes..."  
Laney who couldn't resist his adorable smile got up and headed towards the kitchen to get them drinks. On her way back she tripped and landed on the floor and the drinks broke. Laney also stubbed her toe.

Immediately, Corey got up from his seat on the couch as he rushed over to Laney's side, gasping in horror. "Oh my Groj! Lanes, are you okay?! Did you get poked by glass?!" he fretted overdramatically, though he was really worried for his Lanes.  
Corey then picked Laney up. '' Core! I'm fine put me down!'' she said as she tried hidding her blush from being picked up. Corey brought her to the chouch. '' Lanes! Is your foot twisted? Is it got glass in it?'' he said over dramatically. '' Core! I'm fine!'' Laney said.

"N-No, your not fine! Look! Your toes all swollen!" Corey pointed out, while he had already pulled off Laney's boots and socks. "Doesn't this hurt, Lanes?" Corey asked while gently squeezing the red toe, looking for Laney's reaction.  
'' Ouch! Core! Stop it! I'm fine!'' she said whiling getting her feet away from him. He then looked at her with worry. '' Core!'' she said but he just shhed her. He then lifted her up and put her onto his lap. Laney started blushing fully red and ouldn't talk.

"Don't lie to me, Lanes," Corey said quietly, "I know your not fine. You can't put your boot back on with that stubbed toe of yours..." He then pushed a strand of hair away from her face while her gazed into Laney's sorrow eyes.  
Laney couldn't hide the blush anymore. Corey saw her going fully red and started getting worried. '' Lanes! Your all red! It must be getting worse or spreading through your body!'' he said as he started panicing abit.

Laney immediately started blushing harder, since Corey's overreacting was making her heart squeal on the inside. "N-No, Core, I'm not getting w-worse. I'm just a bit hot in here, thats all!" she lied to him, hoping that he would buy her excuse  
'' No Lanes! Your getting worse!'' Corey said as he picked her up into his arms. The contact made Laney blush and go reder. All the redness Corey saw was just Laney blushing deeply. Corey then carried her up into his room and placed her in his bed.

"C-Core, you need to calm down! All I did was stub my toe on the side of the doorway! Not really a big deal!" Laney yelled, though she immediately covered her mouth, since she hadn't intended on saying that to him at all.  
Corey looked to her worriedly. He then went closer to her and put his hand onto her fore head. '' Lanes! You feel so cold!'' he said as he then felt her arm. '' Core! I'm fine!'' Laney said while blushing even more from the contact.

Laney, after realizing that Corey wasn't going to stop with his overreactment, just groaned in defeat while she looked at Corey's waterblue eyes. "Fine, Core. I'm sick. *fake coughs* You happy now that I admitted it?" she said sarcaatically.  
Corey smiled at her. '' Lanes! I'll take care of you! Lanes you are cold!'' He said while sitting next to her. He then put a arm around her and moved her body close to his. Laney really went red now.

Laney soon smiled up at Corey, before nuzzling her head into his neck, now taking this as an advantage to get some attention from him. "T-Thanks, Core~..." she stuttered, feeling herself go into a body blush  
Corey smiled down at her. He then put his head ontop of hers as he said '' Lanes is there anything I can get you?''. Laney loved being so close to him. She thought maybe it wasn't so bad after all. She then heard his words and looked up at him.

"N-No, I'm f-fine now, C-Corey, now that I-I have you k-keepin me warn..." Laney stuttered from how close she was to his face, she was close enough to feel her nose touching his.  
Corey gave her a adorable smile as he moved his face abit closer so that there noses we're touching. Laney could feel her heart racing. She thought should I try and go just abit closer and kiss him? No wait that might ruin our friendship! But its so hard to choose!.

Corey, after awhile of looking at the blush on her face, finally realized that she wasn't really sick, but blushing. "Uh, Lanes...? Are you actually sick, or are you just blushing your cute little face off?" he teased with the last part, watching as her blush darkened.  
Laney just became speechless at that. Corey finally got it that Laney was blushing because she liked him. He thought '' lets have some fun''. Corey who's nose was still touching Laneys wrapped his arms around her and smiled. Laney just kept blushing more and more.

"'Cause if you keep blushing, I don't think I'll ever be able to look at your beautiful face again~" he teased, while moving his mouth to her ears. "Becauze that would make me sad..."  
Laney couldn't believe what he was doing. What got in to him she thought but she was speechless. Corey then moved his hand to her cheek as he smiled at her. '' C-o-r-e?'' is all a very red red head could slutter out.

Corey just smiled to himself as he saw how shocked Laney was, he could even feel her cheek warming up against his hand. He then moved his other hand into her red hair, running through it, "How do you make your hair so soft and beautiful~?" He was having fun flattering her.  
This made Laney very embassered and red. SShe then trying to move away abit then tripped and went flying forward. When she opened her eyes she saw that her face was ganna go even reder then ever cause she was right ontop of Corey.

Corey, without saying anything, leaned up and connected his lips with hers, smiling inbetween as he felt her stiffen up with shock. Closing his eyes as he kissed her, waiting for her reaction.  
he then pulled away and saw her in a love struck state. She had a goofy but adorable love struck smmile on her face as she looked ddown at him. Corey just smiled back. Laney then without saying anything started leaning in.

Corey's blush darkened as well when he felt Laney start kissing him again, letting her deepen it, in which it eventually turned into a small make-out session. After awhile, he pulled away, looking into her emerald green eyes. "Love you, Lanes~"  
Laney smiled back to him as she said '' I love you to Core! and thank you for taking care of me!'' He smiled at her aas she smiled back. But this moment was soon ruined by Trina entering. Trina gasped as she saw Laney ontopn of Corey IN COREYS ROOM.

Corey gently took Laney off of him, while he slowly sat up on his bed, smiling with embarrassment. "It's NOT what it looks like! L-Laney tripped and accidentally fell on top of me!" Corey tried covering up, blushing darkly though  
Trina not buying his excuse rolled heer eyes and said '' Of cause she happeneed to trip just as I walk in and like eww. Anyways I was just coming in to look for my mission Nick Mallory picture!''.

Corey scoffed at his sister, "Why would I have a Nick mallory picture in here? I only have Laney pictures hidden in he-" Corey immediately stopped after realizing what he had said. Starring to whistle, as if nothing had happened.  
Trina flipped her hair and left. Laney then got Corey tto look at her as she said '' Core! Show me these Laney pictures!''. Corey stopped whisling and sighed as he got out a box full of pictures and gave them to Laney.

Laney immediately atarted blushing more while she looked at all the pictures that had 'I love my Lanes' written all over it. "I... I understand if you think I'm a creepy stalker and want to leave." Corey mumbled, who had his head rested on his knees...  
Laney then sat next to Corey with a picture in her hand. The picture was of her and him kissing on New years eve. '' Core! I won't leave! Your not the only one who has pictures.'' Corey lifted his head and faced her. '' Besides this picture is a keeper!'' she said as she showed him the picture in her hand.

Corey smiled at the photo, whoch made the memory of that night go through his head. Leaning over a bit, to whisper in her ear, "I was gonna admit my feelings for you that night, Lane, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship,"  
Laney smiled back at him as she said '' I think our friendship is ruined now because I want to be more then a friend!''. Corey smiled at her as he understood what she had said. Automatically he started leaning in slowly.

Not wasting anytime, Laney leant in as well, making their lips connect for the third time today. Wrapping her arms around Corey's neck, feeling as if she would faint any moment, though she was trying not to. "I love you Core..."  
Corey then wrapped his arms around her. But as things we're awkward before they couldn't compare to this. Suddenly they hear a voice '' Corey! Laney!'' said Kin and Kon. Trina snirking in the back as this was her. When the twins came around Trina said Laney and Corey we're upstairs in Coreys room.

Kin and Kon smirked at each other, before walking up the stairs into Corey's room. Where they saw Corey and Laney sitting apart, trying to hide what was going on before. "Don't worry, guys. Trina told me and Kon about your 'incident.'"  
'' WHAT?! Ugh TRINA!'' said Corey as he crossed him arms angerily. Laney put a hand on his shoulder. Kin smirked as he said to them '' So are you dating?''. '' Dude! Tell mme every detial!'' said Kon acting abit like a fan girl.

Corey instantly calmed down before remebering what Kin and Kon had asked, whoch had caused the blush to come back onto his face. "It kinda all started when I tripped and stubbed my toe. Corey got a bit too overprotective of me..." Laney explained slowly, blushing the entire time  
'' And then I realised you liked me!'' Corey said finishing off Laneys sentence. '' Well well looks the the two oblivious fools FINALLY found out!'' said Kin smirking at them.

"Yep, I can finally have my heart stop telling me to confess, 'cause I already did!" Laney chanted, while hugging onto Corey tightly, smiling lovingly at him  
Corey hugged her back and smiled. Kin the brought his hand to his mouth as he said ''Ahem''. Everyone stopped and looked at him. '' Now that your dating FINALLY. What will happened to the band? I mean it was a band of friends but now...'' Kin sighed but was very happy for them.

"The only thing thats changed is me and Lanes' relationship, but we're all going to be the best of buds! It'll be just like all of the other times!" Corey calmed Kin, patting his shoulder.  
Kin smirked as he said somthing.'' Well ALMOST the same except you two may kiss alot!'' Kon smirked too. Laney immediatly blushed at that.

Corey, just to tease the twins, grabbed Laney and pecked her lips, making her faint into his arms, whom Kon fangirled at. "Thanks for coming out everyone!" Corey yelled while closing the garage door with one hand  
The End.


End file.
